EAPoe AU - Partners
by MonkeyLi
Summary: Set after the Comic "Le indagini di Auguste Duckpin" p?c I TL 3208-1P&search Duckpin that is based on the works of Edgar Allan Poe. You can read my translation here: It's not absolutely necessary to know the comic. The most important things are self-explanatory


Magica was sitting in her jail cell wondering what had gone wrong. First, she never should have done business with a windy character like Rockerduck. A weak figure in mind and body, her cooperation absolutely unworthy.

Why did she get involved in this? She sighed deeply, she knew the answer. As soon as Rockerduck mentioned the name McDuck, she had taken the bait. How much she had been looking forward to measuring herself with the man whose background she had followed from the beginning. Every little report she found in the newspapers she had read and carefully kept. Long before he became a well-known businessman. What hardly anyone knew nowadays. Scrooge was very interested in treasures of all kinds and was excellent at retrieving them. Just like herself. Even if her preference was more for magical objects.

But the whole plan had failed. She had hoped McDuck would personally compete with her as soon as she stole his dime. Instead, he had sent policemen and finally these detectives. Wasn't she worth intervening in his eyes? What a shame.

Again she sighed and looked outside through the bars. Everything was a mess, her life ruined. If only she could turn back time, she would show McDuck what she was capable of...

While she was still sitting there pondering her thoughts, she suddenly heard footsteps and the jingling of keys. The cell door was opened and a gendarme entered the small room.  
"You are free, witch. The bail for you was paid!"

What? Who would have done that for her? If she was honest, she didn't have anything like friends and certainly non with enough money. Well, there was only one way to find out. Before the policeman could think it over again, she strutted past him with her head raised high. "About time..." She meant derogatory and superior, although she didn't feel like it. One had a reputation to uphold.

She was given her bag again. Her magic would return by itself as soon as she gained some distance from the cell surrounded with garlic.

Outside, an even bigger surprise awaited her. With a grim face as usual, leaned against a small carriage, there stood none other than Scrooge McDuck. She retreated involuntarily. Her strength was not restored and in battle he was clearly superior to her. Did he want to take revenge on her? But for that this miser didn't pay the bail... or did he?  
Scrooge looked at her silently for a while, watching her reaction. Finally he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, they pierced resolutely into Magica's soul. She swallowed.

"I paid the bail for you. Anonymous, of course."

He stepped aside and pointed to the carriage. "Get in I'll drive you home, I'd like to talk to you without the whole of Paris listening to us."  
Without further ado he got into the carriage. Magica remained undecided. What was he up to? But then she shrugged her shoulders. What could he do? She was not so weak that she could not defend herself against him. Besides... she did not believe that he belonged to this sort of man.  
Determined she entered the carriage aswell.

Isolated from the outside world, Scrooge seemed much more relaxed. He had taken off his top head and almost smiled a little as she sat across from him. "You're probably wondering what made me want to free you. Well, first of all I want to apologize. I underestimated you just because you are a beautiful woman. That was arrogant and superficial of me." His gaze was directed at her steadfastly. No shyness, no lowered gaze, this man knew no fear.

Magica just nodded, she was eager to hear what he had to say. "You impressed me, the police were hopelessly inferior to you. Without Duckpin's intervention they would never have caught on to you. The way you managed to steal my dime, how cleverly you hid it. The way to stole the picture..." he paused in his enumeration. "In short, I regret having placed your capture in the hands of others because business kept me away. I should have measured myself against you from the beginning". He leaned back with a playful smile on his lips that made him seem much younger.

"Unfortunately this chance is wasted. But you also made mistakes!" An eyebrow rose rebuking as he continued speaking. "How could you team up with John D. Rockerduck? Even though I have to say, I liked to hear how this partnership finally ended when you betrayed him". He laughed contentedly.

Now Magica also raised her eyebrows and spoke for the first time. "You talk good, as far as I heard you refused to pay the agreed amount for the dime." A sneaky grin scurried over his lips. "My dearest, it is not my fault if these fools did not consider it necessary to make a written agreement. And the price demanded was really outrageously high for the service rendered."  
"You're a cunning man, and not exactly the nicest kind..." In her voice sounded recognition. Scrooge's smile didn't change "I've always built my fortune in an honest way, but there's nothing to say against using other people's failings for yourself… And when exactly did I claim to be a good person?"

Magica's heart beat faster. She knew why this man had aroused her interest. She stood up and sat next to him, a finger playing with the buttons of his jacket. "But that doesn't explain why you, known for your avarice, paid my bail. What do you expect from me, Scroogie?" A mischievous smile was on her lips as she looked at him expectantly.

Scrooge, on the other hand, remained unperturbed. "When we first met, you mentioned that you were reported in the Mondane Chronicles. After our meeting I read something about you. It seems that, like me, you are on the hunt for treasure and are not afraid of adventure and hard work to find it."  
He turned to her and didn't mind that they were now so close that their beaks almost touched as he spoke. "Even though you're free now, in Paris you're now considered a witch and a cheater, which shouldn't make life easy here. Therefore here my suggestion:"  
Magica flinched briefly as he reminded her what to expect in this city. But she kept looking at him. Even if she had wanted to, she could not have turned her eyes away from his imposing appearance.

"You are free to resume your old life. But if you like, I offer you to become my business partner and travel companion. On my journeys I am always alone but I could use someone who is smart and cunning, who knows how to hold his own and who knows treasures and the like. You have proven that you are all that and more."  
He looked deep into her eyes. "Do you want to accompany me?"

This proposal came completely unexpectedly from him. Here she thought he would despise her and consider her unworthy, but instead he offered her his partnership. She was speechless, at least for the moment.

The carriage had stopped outside her house in the meantime. "You must now decide. "Scrooge took the floor again. My next destination is Germany, where I meet the one who will buy the picture from me. My train goes there in two hours. So either you return to your old life and we are even. Or you pack up the most important things and leave this country with me. Your decision..."

Did she hear a plea in his voice? Did she really have to make a big decision? Wasn't it clear from the first moment what she wanted?  
"Of course you can always step back from our partnership if it turns out that you are unhappy at my side. But then you would have to travel back to your country with your own means..."  
Magica looked at him steadfastly. What a man, proud and unapproachable but that cunning sparkle in his eyes, the thirst for adventure. Moreover, she could not deny that she felt very attracted to his appearance. He may not have been the youngest, just like herself, but he was unseemly handsome...

"This is not my country..." She began hesitantly. "Never was, I don't feel connected to Paris..." Again a deep look into his eyes. "Why do you think you can trust me after all that happend?" Scrooge just shrugged his shoulders. "You wouldn't have any advantage in betraying me." He meant objectively.  
"Of course you will sign a contract that you must not harm me in any way. If you violate this agreement I will not rest until I have destroyed your life forever. The downfall for a businesswoman like you."

She had no doubt that he was capable of it. But she also no longer felt the desire to betray him. She was curious what a life at his side had to offer.  
"Agreed!" She finally answered briefly and reached out her hand to him. An honest smile scurried over his face as he took her hand. His handshake was iron like a vice but also pleasantly warm.

Even before she could pack her things, the contract that Scrooge had carefully prepared was signed. He had really hedged himself against all eventualities, some things she wouldn't even have come up with on her own... It was clear that a relationship of trust could not yet be established between them. But she couldn't blame him either, after all the trouble she had caused. That he nevertheless considered her as a partner was already amazing enough.

Satisfied, Scrooge took the signed contract and accompanied her from room to room as she packed her things. "You have a beautiful house. I hope you won't miss it too much." Here and there he took art objects in hand to appreciate their value, always unerringly the most valuable things she possessed. He definitely had an eye for it.

Already after a short time she had everything together. Scrooge wondered about the little bag but she just grinned at him mischievously. "If you remember, I am a real witch. This bag holds far more than it seems." Scrooge replied with a satisfied smile. "Practical, this ability may prove useful on our travels as well." Playfully Magica raised her chin and turned away from him "Let me see if I can be persuaded...". She deadpaned as she walked past him to the carriage.

Behind her she could hear Scrooge laughing heartily and her heart made a leap. What a beautiful sound. She intended to elicit it from him as often as possible.  
That and also the one or other sound of ecstasy... She had decided that she wanted everything that this man could give her.  
Truly everything... he would see!

A short time later they were already on the train to Germany. The painting was kept safe in the vault of the luggage compartment. If Magica was honest, she had never traveled on the train before. She looked out of the window in amazement at how the country flew past them. Completely without magic.  
Scrooge sat next to her on the corridor side, he usually didn't care much about the view. But today his eyes kept wandering to the window side. Not to look outside, though. He was only interested in the woman next to him. The way her eyes shone with excitement and joy like that of a young girl. A soft smile played on his lips as he watched her. She was almost cute.  
Nevertheless, he would never again make the mistake of underestimating her. He knew that behind this pretty face there was a capable and deceitful witch. But it was probably not forbidden to enjoy the sight a little...

She was really extraordinary. Scrooge had never shown great interest in the opposite sex, in his profession he rarely dealt with women. Business was still more a matter for men. But he was not blind. Her silky, raven-black hair, her fiery eyes paired with her temperament... she was beautiful.  
His cheeks inevitably tinted red as she turned excitedly towards him to point to a particularly beautiful landscape. When she lightly touched his shoulder. Here, far away from Paris where she had a reputation to maintain, she seemed liberated and changed.  
He had only followed his good instinct when he had decided to hire her as his travelling companion. That her presence reassured and pleased him was a delightful, though unexpected side reaction.

Thus he allowed it to happen when a few hours later she leaned against his shoulder tiredly and fell asleep. How could she be so carefree? Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head carefully against hers. A few minutes of rest couldn't hurt him either.

He was surprised when suddenly a conductor woke him up and announced that they would soon arrive in Germany. Had he really slept that many hours? That had never happened before in his life and certainly not in a train. He thanked and looked to the side where Magica was still sleeping peacefully leaning against his shoulder. He was almost sorry to have to wake her up. A few strands of hair had fallen into her face and he caught himself gently combing it aside. He felt his heart beat faster when he looked at her like that. That certainly meant nothing good...  
Sighing he stubbed her slightly with his shoulder. "We'll be there soon..." He whispered in order to not scare her. Sleepily she rubbed her head on his side before she really woke up and noticed where she was.

Surprised, he noticed that her cheeks turned red as she realized how she had slept. Shyness didn't fit into his picture of her. But who knew how many different sides of her he would discover on their travels? "Already?" She asked confused. "I only closed my eyes for a moment..." She seemed to be just like him. Sleep was something necessary to function, to have slept for hours in a moving train was a surprising realization.

As expected, the deal with the art collector went very well and suddenly Scrooge McDuck was several billions richer. But that didn't cause him to limit his avarice.  
Stunned, Magica stood in the one hotel room in front of the one bed he had booked. The emphasis is both on ONE!

"You can't be serious..." She declared again and again.

"My dearest." Scrooge was untouched. "If you have anything to complain about, you are welcome to take another hotel room at your own expense. I can't afford such luxury." While he was talking, he took off his top hat and undoes his tie.

Magica stared at him. "You're a multi-billionaire!" She deadpaned. "Exactly, and I didn't become that by unnecessary expenses." Scrooge replied calmly. Magica opened her mouth to throw a fitting remark at his head as Scrooge took off his jacket and shirt until he only had a light undershirt on that hid nothing.  
Unaffected by the presence of a lady, he followed his evening routine and stretched out. Magica couldn't take her eyes off him anymore. At that moment the treasure hunter was clearly recognized instead of the businessman in him, as his muscles flexed.

A knowing smile scurried across her face. So that was the picture... Scrooge was far more straightforward than she had expected. Well, she wasn't averse, on the contrary... she craved this man...

Intentionally lascivious, she turned her back to him and let her dress fall from her shoulders. She took an extra long moment to put on her satin nightgown, which emphasized her figure. "Well, if you insist Scroogie..." She sighed acting annoyed, before turning back to him. Eager to see him looking at her with lustful eyes... to realize that Scrooge was already in bed and sleeping the sleep of the righteous...

EXCUSE ME?

For a moment she stood there and felt her ego crumble. Wasn't she seductive enough for him? How could he just sleep when she was half naked in the same room? How did he come up with the idea of sharing a bed with her when... he didn't even want her... She was hurt and felt miserable.  
The whole situation was strange to her. She had already turned the heads of countless men to take advantage of them. Of course none of them had ever been allowed to touch her. But this man of all people who aroused her interest, whom she desired... saw nothing in her but a business partner.  
Obviously.

But then she watched him sleep for a while. The face so peaceful and she understood that it was a great honor that he trusted her even though they hardly knew each other. Although she was a witch.  
Sighing she went to the bed and lay down beside him. His face was turned towards her. Carefully she moved closer and laid her head on his chest. It calmed her to hear his heartbeat and to feel his warmth. Maybe that wasn't so bad for a start. They would always be together from now on, she had enough time to win him over and get what she wanted. With a contented sigh she fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up and didn't really know why. But then she felt a weight on her back and noticed that Scrooge had his arms closed around her in his sleep as if he was embracing her. She realized that no one had ever simply held her in their arms before.  
She cuddled timidly a little closer to his chest.  
"Hey..." Scrooge mumbled completely sleepy. "Is everything all right?" In the first moment he didn't even notice what position they were in and stroked absent-mindedly over her back. But suddenly he was startled.

"Oh, now I see why you wanted your own bed. I'm sorry, I didn't want to touch you inappropriately." He wanted to release his arms from her quickly but Magica just cuddled her head to him a little more.  
"No... please don't let go..." She whispered. She knew that she would blow her whole facade but they were now partners, weren't they? She didn't have to pretend anything for him. When the reason for his offer was the fact that he had already seen through, that there was more behind her than a witch.

"If you don't mind... it is very pleasant like that..." She added even more quietly. Amazed, she felt his heartbeat accelerate. Now he reacted? Where she begged so pathetically instead of being seductive?  
He looked at her for a long time and tried to read in her eyes. Finally he closed his arms a little tighter around her and started to gently stroke her back again. "All right..." He answered softly.  
Her many facets were so fascinating. An amazing woman, he didn't want to frighten her off. But if she felt comfortable in his arms...  
Meanwhile his hand stroked over her silky hair as he watched her fall asleep, a blissful smile on her lips, like in the train.  
"Good night, Magica..." He whispered and kissed her scalp.

Scrooge had no idea what he triggered in her. His life had always consisted only of adventures or business, there had never been time to devote oneself to feelings. Besides his money, no one had ever shown any interest in him anyway. So why should it be different with this beautiful woman of all people? His body was so drilled on abstinence that the thought that she could want more from him did not come to him at all.

The weeks passed quickly. Scrooge had asked her not to break any laws and not to bewitch people straight away. But loopholes could be found and rules bent, though not broken.  
That was his way of making his fortune and getting his treasures. To work hard on everything in an honest way but to take advantage of opportunities!  
After spending some time in Germany, they finally returned to his present home, America. Originally Scrooge came from Scotland, he had told her, but he had raised his business empire in America. When he heard that her real home was Italy, he offered that they could visit the country in the near future. Scrooge had some business partners there anyway.  
Thereupon she had smiled at him gratefully. It was strange how in such a short time strangers could become close confidants.

Since the old miser continued to insist on booking nothing more than one hotel room, they had got used to sleeping arm in arm. Even though, to her regret, he had never tried to touch her anywhere else.

But here in America they lived in his estate and Magica got her own room.  
The first night she realized she couldn't fall asleep without his presence any more.

For hours she lay awake, staring at the ceiling or rolling around in her bed. Angry at herself, she laid her hands on her face. What a fool she was, how could she be so dependent after such a short time? She had spent her whole life in loneliness and now, after only a few weeks, she longed for the closeness of this man?  
In her dreams, the wish to be as close to him as possible had long been fulfilled. Embarrassed, she had woken up many a night just to realize that everything had been a dream. That the man she desired held her innocently in his arms without feeling the slightest for her.

Sure, his friendship was a joy for her and an honor but... she wanted more. So much more and above all she no longer wanted to sleep alone in this big, cold room!  
Determined, she jumped out of bed and sneaked out into the hallway. His room was directly opposite hers. A reassuring fact, but not nearly enough for her. She was Magica de Spell, she wanted it all!

She plucked at her light nightgown and made sure that her décolleté was clearly visible before hesitantly opening the door to his room.  
Scrooge slept soundly, his blanket had slipped so she had a nice view of his upper body. As always, he wore nothing but a light undershirt. A longing sigh escaped her.  
Was it so wrong of her to yearn for him? That she wanted to feel him?

It would be easy for her to simply bewitch him, make him willless and take what she desired but... she did not want it that way. In the past she would not have hesitated, but now everything was different. Even if she longed for his body, it should not happen without him wanting her the same.  
So she had to find out how he felt.

Hesitantly she walked towards the bed, took a deep breath once and whispered his name quietly. "Scrooge..."  
The man had a really light sleep, immediately he opened his eyes and stood up alert in bed, ready to defend himself and his money. But then his gaze fell on Magica and he relaxed, even smiled. "Hey... why are you still awake?" He asked in a loving tone.

She closed her eyes briefly and then directed them intensely at his. Slowly she stepped closer to him, sat down on the bed and leaned over him. Scrooge swallowed nervously as he gained a good insight at her decolleté this way.  
That he didn't understand what was going on didn't mean he wasn't taking notice of her beauty.

But he neither avoided her nor lowered his gaze. He looked into her eyes expectantly, there had to be a good reason why she came to him.  
But Magica lacked the experience in dealing with feelings to know how to express herself verbally. Helplessly she looked into his beautiful eyes and felt how she got more and more lost in them. After some time of silence, concern settled into Scrooge's gaze. Carefully he stroked her cheek. "What's wrong, Magica? Are you all right?"  
No, she was not all right, not without him. The tender touch of him was enough to set her on fire. Carefully she began to stroke his chest. Enjoyed the feeling of his strong muscles under her fingers.

His heartbeat accelerated noticeably, but he didn't let it show. If she sought his closeness because she needed help, low instincts would not stand in his way. Again she looked at him with that piercing glance, making him dizzy.  
Then suddenly she lowered her lips to his neck, worked her way down to his collarbone. Kissing every spot of skin she could reach before his clothes got in the way and moved her hip to rub against his loins.  
For a short moment he could not react and a guttural moan escaped him before he could prevent it.

But then he grabbed her by the arms. Effortlessly he swapped their positions and pressed her under him onto the mattress. Magicas heart beat faster with anticipation. Would he finally take her now?

But his gaze was serious, if not angry. "What are you doing?" There was disappointment in his voice, but when he gazed into her eyes, which still had that pleading look, he became gentler. "Magica..." He started quietly. "...I thought we were partners now. It may be that you used to get what you wanted in this way but..."  
Again he stroked her cheek tenderly. "You don't have to seduce me. Talk to me. What reward do you hope to get from it? Just tell me what you want". He wondered what life she must have led if she thought it necessary to offer her body to him.  
How repulsive it must have been for her. He suddenly felt very ashamed that he had liked her touches very much. But he didn't need to fool himself, he was just an old, cheap sinner and Magica was... the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

Partners, they were only business partners.

Magica stared at him with big eyes, was he serious? Did he really not understand?  
Obviously, she needed to be clearer. Even if she was afraid he would chase her away. She couldn't stand being with him any longer without ever being touched the way she longed for.  
"What reward..." She almost had to laugh, but her gaze continued to pierce into his soul. "I only want you..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She circled her hips upwards so that their loins touched again. It filled her with pride when she felt how hard he was because of her. Every smallest contact felt so good.

"Please, Scrooge. Touch me..." She knew she sounded slutty. But could you blame her for wanting to be touched by the man she had... fallen in love with?

For a moment Scrooge opened his eyes in surprise and his cheeks turned deep red. But then understanding scurried over his face. "I see..." Gently he lifted her arms from his neck. "But Magica, please. Even if you long for physical closeness... don't be satisfied with the first one just because I am the only man you know here at the moment".  
His eyes looked pretty sad when he looked at her. "It honors me very much that you even consider to... " He shook his head slightly as if even the thought was absurd. "I'm sorry, when I asked you if you wanted to accompany me, I didn't think about you being lonely by my side..."

Maybe he was a fool to stop her. Never again would there be an opportunity to be close to her. But he couldn't possibly take advantage of her weak moment just to satisfy his desire for her.  
After all, he had fallen hopelessly in love with her.

Magica didn't know what to think anymore. She cursed herself for this weakness but she felt tears in her eyes. "I could feel your body reacting to me so why are you pushing me away?" She looked embarrassed to the side.  
"Is it because I am a witch? Then please tell me and don't pretend to protect me." Her voice faltered, she felt miserable and humiliated. How much did he have to loathe her being that he managed to push her away against the desire of his body?

She buried her face in her hands, it was so embarrassing to feel his gaze on her while she was weakest. "Don't say I would sleep with everybody where I never wanted anyone but you." Now she sobbed loudly. She tried to roll away under him, just wanted to leave, his disgust hurt so much.

But Scrooge gently held her back and pulled her hands off her face to look at her. His gaze was uncertain. "Are you really serious? You want me, although every man would lie at your feet?" It just felt so sureal to him. No one had ever wanted him for himself.

"I always want the very best, I would never be satisfied with anything less, you should know that by now. And to me, the best is you."  
She answered with light hope in her voice. Taking all her courage together, she raised her hand again and stroked through the soft feathers of his sideburns. This time he didn't back down but closed his eyes for a moment. "You deserve so much more than me, Magica..."

He swallowed hard, it was difficult for him to speak. Feelings of this kind were completely new territory for him. But her eyes looked up at him full of tenderness.  
"You know, I've been following your life from newspaper reports for many years. I always wanted to meet the great adventurer and businessman whose ambitions are so similar to mine. Meeting you was the only reason I worked with Rockerduck, otherwise I wouldn't have known how to approach you..." She lowered her gaze, embarrassed, but continued to stroke his cheek tenderly. "Then you suddenly freed me and I was allowed to get to know you. Since then it is clear to me... I never want anyone else but you."

Helplessly she looked at him. "But I cannot deal with it at all, I have longed so much for your closeness it was unbearable. It is no wonder that I seem to you like a wench but... you are the only one who has ever triggered such a desire in me." Courageously she pulled him further down to herself. "I want you so much..." She breathed almost soundlessly into his ear.

Scrooge carefully lowered his body on hers and circled his loins slowly so that she could feel him. "It's all right..." He whispered tenderly "I feel the same way, never before have I felt that way about anyone. But it seemed so impossible to me that a woman like you could settle for me... I'm sorry if I hurt you."

It was as if a stone fell from her heart to hear his words and a feeling of happiness spread throughout her. "Unusual for a man who is normally bursting with self-confidence..." She meant with a teasing voice. Scrooge laughed briefly. "Yes, when it comes to business and stuff I know about but this situation... Is completely new for me".  
His cheeks turned red embarrassed. It must seem strange to her that at this age he had no experience in the field, but at least she seemed to be in the same position even though she was much more daring than him. He admired her courage, her strength, her whole being.

"Let's just do what feels good... touch me Scrooge and let me touch you wherever you want..."  
Thereupon he looked at her for a moment. His gaze wandered over her body, her soft breasts, until he looked into her beautiful eyes, which were directed at him with complete trust. So far they had only spoken of desire but he knew that was not all he wanted.

"Does that mean... I am also allowed to kiss you?" He asked carefully. She looked at him in wonder and laughed uncertainly. "Why shouldn't you be?"  
With a serious face he leaned over her, looked deeply into her eyes. "Because for me a kiss means, that I love you..."

Without knowing it he had taken the last burden from her heart. The fear that after one night everything would be over.  
Again tears rose into her eyes but this time out of pure joy. Without hesitation she pulled his head to herself and touched his lips with hers in a tender kiss. Immediately Scrooge returned her tenderness and deepened the kiss eagerly. Both struggled for breath as they separated from each other after an endless while.

"I love you..." She whisperd with a smile.

Should this all be a dream, Scrooge never wanted to wake up again.  
Suddenly Magica used the moment of surprise and changed their positions so that he lay under her again. With a hungry look she gazed at him. Let her eyes and hands wander along his body. She moved her hips incessantly so that their loins collide. She moaned loudly and it aroused her even more to hear as Scrooge gasped lustfully at the touch.  
"Is it all right with you if we stay like this for a moment? I want to look at you, be able to touch you and in this position it's easier for me." Magicas cheeks were red despite her demanding words and her heart was beating like wild. She was afraid to frighten him, afraid to hurt his pride. She was just afraid to lose him again. But Scrooge just shook his head with a smile and looked at her with infinite tenderness.

"We are equals, Magica. Take what you want from me". He raised his hands and gently stroked her face. If possible Magicas heart beat even faster. Gently she ordered him to rise and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Hesitantly she looked at him. "Please take this off, I want to be able to see all of you." Smiling softly, Scrooge raised his arms wordlessly as an answer. With trembling hands she pulled the shirt over his head.

For a while she just stared and did not dare to touch him. He was so handsome, how had this man believed he was not worthy of her?  
Unexpectedly Scrooge finally grabbed her hands and laid them on his chest. Slowly he lowered his upper body back on the bed. It was clear to him that he was attractive, but that this beautiful woman looked at him so awestruck and admiring made him proud of his appearance for the first time. He had never given it much thought. But this lecherous look in her eyes filled him with joy.

Tenderly he put his arms around her so that he could bury his hands in her silky hair and pulled her in to kiss her. The taste of her lips made him addicted.  
Eagerly, Magica immediately sank into this kiss that drove the loneliness from her heart.

While she squeezed as close to him as she could. After a whole while she interrupted the intimate touch and straightened up. Both breath went fast and their eyes were dark with lust.  
Without turning her gaze away from him, she quickly took off her nightgown. How much she enjoyed his gaze on her body. How the blood shot into his cheeks and his eyes glided over her. "You are..." He swallowed heavily. "You are indescribably beautiful, Magica..." Awe swung in his voice.

Despite her determination and desire she was embarrassed. She buried her beak in his neck as she spoke. "I want to be even closer to you, Scrooge, please..." A hand lay on his chest and she felt his heartbeat accelerate again. She timidly straightened up and looked directly into his eyes.  
"I want to feel you inside me, now..." Meanwhile Scrooge found it hard to think and speak.

He nodded breathlessly and carefully held her hip as she grabbed him with one hand to guide him. She was grateful to him for still allowing this position. Even though she would give herself to him at any time, it filled her with confidence that he was willing to do the same.

Maybe it was foolish to take this step without further preparation. But none of them lasted even a moment longer. Scrooge pulled the air in sharply as she closed tightly around him and Magica couldn't prevent herself from screaming. It was more painful than she had expected. She pinched her eyes together and held still while convulsively trying to get used to the feeling.  
Under no circumstances did she want to stop, did she wanted to be separated from him again.

Suddenly she felt Scrooge carefully straighten up so he could put his arms around her. Tenderly he kissed her lips, her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Do you want us to stop, beloved?" He constantly stroked her back in a calming way. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

But Magica shook her head in spite of the tears in her eyes. "No, I want to be one with you. Give me just a moment." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Scrooge avoided any unnecessary movement. "As much time as you want..."

Granted, it was hard for him not to move into her hot tightness. He wanted to feel more of her, much more. But even if his desire had killed him on the spot, he would never do anything to harm her. So he waited patiently and was content to caress her again and again until her features visibly relaxed and she smiled at him with red cheeks.  
"It's all right, Scrooge... take all of me..." She finally whispered, the voice full of trust. Scrooge kissed her one more time before he carefully began to move inside her. "I love you, Magica..." He repeated over and over again.

The pain may have been unexpectedly severe, but it disappeared into nothingness when she felt him so deep inside. The ecstasy alone far outweighed the pain but even this was no comparison to the sense of connectedness that filled her. She carefully began to move up and down to take him deeper into herself. Scrooge groaned in surprise. He, too, had never expected such an intense feeling. Happily they laid their foreheads against one another and sank into each other' s eyes.

With one arm, Scrooge held Magica's waist to support her, and with the other, he carefully grasped one of her breasts. Still a little embarrassed to touch her this way. But Magica's delightful moaning showed him that she liked it when he touched her like that. "You feel so good..." He whispered softly.

None of them wanted it to end but their inexperience paired with these overwhelming feelings was just too much. Almost at the same time they reached the climax of ecstasy. The name of each other on their lips.

For quite a while they just sat tightly wrapped around each other and enjoyed the feeling of being one. Until they reluctantly separated. Exhausted Magica let herself down backwards on the bed and pulled Scrooge over her without letting him go for a second.  
Tenderly he stroked her figure and lowered his lips to her heated body. Kissed her belly, her breasts and licked tenderly over the tender buds that stood up under his tongue. Magica meanwhile stroked her hand over the soft feathers on his head and meant for him to continue. It was a soothing feeling to feel his hot lips on her body.  
Finally Scrooge had reached her mouth again and kissed her tenderly before lying next to her and holding her firmly in his arms. Immediately she cuddled closer into the embrace and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you, Scrooge, that was wonderful..." She whispered happily. "The most beautiful feeling I've ever felt..." He confirmed and stroked her silky hair.  
"Would you do it again?" Scrooge continued timidly.

He still couldn't fully believe that he could satisfy her. But Magica only looked him in the eyes with a smile.

"Anytime, Scrooge. I want to get to know your body, I want to try everything with you that two people can experience". She kissed him. "I want to feel your lips all over my body and become one with you again and again..." If possible she nestled herself even closer to him. She loved to feel his chest lifting and lowering while breathing and how fast his heart was beating when she was close to him. "I... I want to be with you... even when a relationship between man and witch is disdained..." She added hesitantly.  
It was harder for her to talk about her feelings than about her desire for him.

This time it was up to Scrooge to smile at her lovingly. "It may be that the society out there will cause us problems. But I knew from the moment I freed you from prison that my actions could have consequences." He gently stroked her cheek. "But I don't care. I have completely fallen in love with you. If you allow it, I want to be with you..."

He paused for a moment to see the reaction in her eyes. "... Preferably forever..."

He turned red "Nothing what we need to decide immediately it is just... what I am feeling right now..." His cheeks turned even a nuance redder. Magica just stared at him for a moment before she nodded full of happiness and buried her face on his chest.

"Never let go of me again..." She whispered before she drifted contentedly to sleep. To confirm, Scrooge closed his arms tighter around her.

"Never..."

Then his eyes closed as well.


End file.
